Flores del Corazón
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: Todo empezó en la primavera, en medio de la lluvia de los cerezos recién florecidos, cuando sus sentimientos habían dejado de ser contenidos. A.U YuYu. Enfermedad del Hanahaki.


_Hello corazones de chocolate. _  
_Hoy os traigo un one-shot YuYu, está historia en gran parte fue terminada por la insistencia de mi hermanita Jaz, quién incluso me ayudó a buscar el significado de las flores. _  
_Se suponía que esto sería para la yuruuri week pero como pase tanto tiempo alejada del fandom ya no tengo idea de cuando fue. _  
_En fin espero que disfruten la historia._

_**Disclaimer: **_Yuri! On Ice © Production MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsuro Kubo. Todo lo que diverge del canon es mío y está hecho sin fin lucro. ¡Di no al plagio!

* * *

**Flores del Corazón**  
**.**  
_by Miss. __Breakable Butterfl_y

**.**

_El auténtico amor no es una decisión ni es libre. El corazón, sobre todo el corazón, no es libre. El amor es inevitable, es el reconocimiento de lo inevitable". _  
_Albert Camus_

_**.**_  
_**.X.**_  
_**.**_

_"Hace falta mucho valor para dejarse amar sin reservas. Un valor que es casi heroísmo. La mayoría de la gente no puede dar ni recibir amor porque es cobarde y orgullosa, teme que descubra su secreto, el triste secreto de cada ser humano: que no puede vivir sin amor"_  
_ Sandor Marai_

**.**  
**.**  
**.X. **  
**.**

* * *

_¿Es posible enfermarse por un amor no correspondido?_

Hay veces —no tan infrecuentes como desearía— en las que a Yuri le duele el pecho al mirarlo.

(De hecho es casi siempre)

Pensó que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de dolor. Que era algo que ya no podía sentir, pero resulta que no, cuando lo mira duele mucho más; es tan profundo que casi lo puede tocar… porque mirar a Katsuki Yuuri no es como mirar a Víctor, no, por supuesto que no. Cuando miraba a Víctor era con más resignación que otra cosa, era la certeza innegable de que no importaba cuanto quisiera tocar el sol, sus dedos no rozarían ni su luz pero eso había estado bien. Víctor era el sol y él la tierra y eso al final del día no importaba tanto y funcionaba bien.  
Esto es diferente, es algo así como su estómago cayendo a un vació infinito, es el latido húmedo y pesado de su corazón zumbándole en los oídos, es el revoloteo de una mariposa carroñera en el fondo de su alma.

Son los ojos castaños de Yuuri encontrándose con los suyos a través de la pista, es la sonrisa tensa que se forma en su rostro y que solo se suaviza cuando los ojos azules de Víctor se encuentran con los suyos.

Es el dolor desgarrando, arañando y abriéndose paso en su pecho hasta salir en forma de una tos seca. Es el montón de flores con las que Yuri lidia y no sabe qué hacer con ellas.

**.**

**.**

Todo empezó en la primavera —y hay algo realmente irónico en eso—, en medio de la lluvia de los cerezos recién florecidos, cuando sus sentimientos habían dejado de ser contenidos.

— _Estoy enamorado de ti —_su voz había sido un murmullo, las flores se habían instalado en el cabello castaño de Yuuri, y Yurio había querido pasar sus dedos a través de los suaves mechones. Yuuri había hecho un sonido de incredulidad y la fantasía en la que Yura se había sumergido había sido reventada como una pompa de jabón.  
Los ojos castaños de Yuuri se habían desviado de los suyos y se había removido con incomodidad.  
_— ¡Oh! Lo siento Yurio pero…_ —comenzó solo para que su voz se apagará cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, sin embargo, Yuri tenía su respuesta, él no sentía lo mismo.

Y es así como _empieza_, pero no lo hace realmente porque todo empezó cuando Yuri decidió seguir al competidor japonés hasta los baños después de su desastrosa presentación durante la final del Grand Prix.  
O tal vez todo se decidió cuando dos años antes había escuchado que había un patinador japonés con el nombre de Yuri y su curiosidad se había despertado.  
Aunque dadas las circunstancias actuales, realmente no importa porque al final es en esa primavera cuando todo se decide.

**.**

**.**

Yuri no sabe cómo es posible querer a alguien así.

Quererlo tanto que le duele al pensarlo, que no puede respirar, que tiembla por dentro y por fuera y lo único que puede pensar es el color de sus ojos, y en suaves sonrisas delineando sus labios.

Yuri no sabe y aun así…

Surgiendo con su dolor, e incrementado por la risa feliz de Yuuri con Víctor, la picazón que ha sentido desde ese día se vuelve insoportable. Abre un camino desde su pecho a través de su garganta, arañándolo como pequeñas manos viciosas que intentan encontrar su salida, y cuando finalmente lo hace, algo sale de su boca; tos. Es suave, casi descartable, hasta que no lo es.

La tos incrementa en ruidosas convulsiones que vienen una tras otra hasta que la mano que está presionada contra su boca, tratando infructuosamente de apaciguar el ruido se ve totalmente llena por una flor.

Por reflejo aprieta el puño, tratando de ocultarla de los ojos curiosos incluso si todos en la pista están ocupados con sus propios asuntos.

La suavidad de la única flor en su mano que parece pesar mil veces más de lo que en realidad lo hace, responde a la pregunta que se hizo hace mucho tiempo, en aquella primavera de lo que parece fue hace toda una vida cuando comenzó su dolor.

¿Es posible enfermarse por amor no correspondido?

Aparentemente la respuesta es sí.

_**.**_

_**. **_

Cuando la primera flor es expulsada a través de su garganta, Yuri se asusta porque eso no puede ser normal. Las personas no van por ahí escupiendo flores.

**Hanahaki**. Enfermedad del cuerpo humano que provoca que los afectados tosan flores a causa del amor no correspondido.

¡Ah! La realización se abre paso como una puñalada en el plexo solar.

Amor, una palabra corta, solo dos vocales y dos consonantes, de las que Yuri desearía no tener idea.

Mira las flores en sus manos, son extrañamente hermosas, sin embargo, a diferencia de su búsqueda por saber el porque las tosía, se niega a descubrir el significado de las flores.

— Es una parte de mi que _Yuuri_ no quiere —se dice. Las flores representan esa parte que Yuuri nunca deseo de él (y la que a veces él mismo desprecia). Representan la parte agonizante que se consume en el deseo y el anhelo. Las flores representan el amor que le desgarra el pecho y eso es todo lo que hay que saber.

**.**

**.**

Las toses empeoran. Hasta que un día, es difícil de ocultarlas, son mucho más agresivas cuando el dueño de su afecto se encuentra en el área circundante.

Mila, es la primera en darse cuenta. Había tenido un ligero descanso cuando Yuuri y Víctor se habían quedado en Japón, no es como si la aparición de las flores se hubiese detenido por completo, pero la cantidad de flores que se encontraba escupiendo por día había disminuído lo suficiente como para que Yuri incluso pudiera fingir que simplemente no sucedían. Sin embargo, con los dos de vuelta, su enfermedad parecía intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Escucha la risa de Yuuri, un suave tono que le sobresalta el corazón y luego, ¡ahí está! El dolor que se abre paso en su pecho y se acumula, hasta que su palma se encuentra llena por una flor.

La aplasta sin remordimientos, los suaves pétalos se arrancan y se destrozan bajo la presión y cuando levanta la mirada, los ojos de Mila están sobre los suyos.

— ¡Oh! —dice, y carece del tono que suele usar con él que lo hace sentir vulnerable. La mirada suave con la que lo mira solo lo empeora—. Eventualmente se desvanecerán, _Yuri._

Su voz es suave al igual que su mirada, y Yuri se encuentra apretando con más fuerza la flor en su mano. Una parte de él quiere creerlo. La otra parte, que agoniza y vibra ante todo lo relacionado a Katsuki Yuuri, se burla de su ingenuidad.

Cuando Mila se acerca con lo que parece una intención clara de abrazarlo, Yuri retrocede.  
— No te atrevas, _Bruja —_lo último un intento desesperado por recuperar el flujo común de sus interacciones.

— Que malo eras Yuri —dice su amiga. Y Yuri suspira agradecido, fingiendo solo por un momento que el pecho no se le contrae cada que Yuuri Katsuki entra en su campo de visión.  
La risa de Yuuri vuelve a sonar y Yurio se aferra al mantra de que con el tiempo suficiente su padecimiento se desvanecerá.

**.**

**.**

— Podría someterte a una cirugía —le dice Otabek, en una de sus poco comunes visitas—. Ya sabes, la _infección_ puede deshacerse con una. Arrancarían el problema de raíz.

Tiene la misma expresión que Mila la primera vez que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Es una mirada que estaba cansado de recibir, es una mirada llena de pena y aflicción, porque _eres tan joven, Yuri, tan joven para sentir un amor tan desgarrador_, había dicho Sara en una de sus extrañas visitas a Mila. Una mirada que lo convalecía, como si estuviera apunto de deshacerse en llanto o de morir.  
Así que, Yuri hace un sonido no muy comprometido.

Yuri podrá tener diecisiete años pero sabe muchas cosas. Sabe cocinar, sabe administrar una casa y cuánto cuesta mantenerla. Sabe hablar dos idiomas aparte del ruso. Sabe cómo se siente el dolor de una promesa rota. Sabe también el color exacto de los ojos de Yuuri a la luz del día, un tono castaño con motas doradas. Sabe el sonido exacto de su risa. Y sabe que pese al dolor que siente con cada respiración cuando está en la misma habitación que él, jamás podría deshacerse de su amor.  
Porque pese a ser una parte de él que a veces detesta, es una parte que sigue siendo suya —y en parte de Yuuri—, además, hay algo aún más triste en el pensamiento de arrancar las raíces de su amor de su corazón. Algo que se siente completamente mal e incorrecto. Así que prefiere aferrarse a la idea de que con el tiempo todo pasará.  
Porque al final del día, siempre había sido consciente de que las posibilidades de que su amor fuera correspondido eran menos del treinta por ciento. Nunca se había engañado al respecto, y aunque, no habían faltado las fantasías de un amor correspondido, Yuri sabía lo dura que podía ser la realidad y la vida en general.  
Así que no se siente ofendido cuando Otabek agrega como un pensamiento tardío:  
— Aunque... son realmente hermosas —sus ojos recorren la última flor que Yuri había tosido. Yuri hace un sonido con la garganta que Otabek malinterpreta—. Lo siento... no quise...

— Está bien —corta Yuri lo que está seguro será una disculpa. Él había pensado lo mismo cuando había arrojado la primera flor a través de su garganta —y después de realizar su investigación—.  
Había pensado, "así que esta es la forma de mi amor", luego había querido llorar porque era otra forma física de saber que sus sentimientos nunca iban a ser correspondidos, no importa lo hermosos que parecieran.

Otabek lo mira no muy convencido pero no agrega nada más, en su lugar habla de sus futuras competiciones y de su muy probable viaje a Canadá con la intención de practicar una temporada junto a su amigo J.J.

Yuri asiente distraído, girando la flor mientras se dice a sí mismo que aquello que le desgarra el pecho no es nada. La firme creencia y convicción de que algún día esos sentimientos desaparecerán. Hoy no, definitivamente no mañana, pero algún día, él miraría la sonrisa de Katsuki Yuuri y no sentiría que se está ahogando. No sentirá que su pecho está siendo perforado ante la realización de que no es él la causa y mucho menos el receptor de su amor. Entonces, hasta que llegase ese día, hasta que las enredaderas de su amor se marchitaran y las flores dejaran de crecer hermosas en su interior —reflejando la intensidad de sus sentimientos—, las ve destrozarse bajo la presión de sus puños. Porque_ está bien_, y Yuri es un experto en fingir.

**.**

**.**

Pese a que su padecimiento es realmente molesto, Yuri se acostumbra, hasta que la aflicción parece tomar un giro y todo se vuelve a complicar.  
Las molestias se vuelven abrumadoras, sobre todo cuando se encuentra practicando en la pista.  
Sin embargo, con el aumento en su aparición, le es mucho más difícil ocultar su aflicción.  
Así que es una especie de milagro que las cosas no se hubiesen dado mucho antes.

Practicaba, eso no es raro, solía sumergirse en sus prácticas con mayor entusiasmo —intentando olvidarse del mundo y de lo cerca que el dueño de sus afectos está—. Pintar a través de la pista parte de sus sueños y anhelos. Viendo en el hielo una manera de catarsis para todo aquello que lo abruma. Sin embargo, esta vez es diferente.  
Mientras se deslizaba y tomaba impulso para un salto, la suave risa de Yuuri le llega llenando cada rincón de la pista y de su corazón.  
La alegría y el dolor se precipitan a través de su pecho en una mezcla homogénea que parece siempre anunciarle lo que vendrá. Lo que no tiene anuncio, es lo rápido que el suelo se precipita a su encuentro.

— ¡_Yuri! _—La caída no se compara al dolor y anhelo que se desata en su pecho cuando la voz de Yuuri diciendo su nombre y rompiendo el repentino silencio que parece envolver la pista.

Sus ojos en automático buscan los castaños de Yuuri. La preocupación pinta sus rasgos. Y aunque Yurio detesta ser el causante de esa expresión, hay una pequeña parte de él que se regocija ante su atención.

— Estoy bien —pronuncia, intentando levantarse, solo para caerse por segunda vez cuando su tobillo derecho manda un latigazo de dolor a través de su pantorrilla y pierna—. Joder.

Murmura, segundos antes de ser ayudado por Yuuri.  
Su piel arde donde lo toca y Yuri quiere llorar porque han pasado cinco meses, doce días y ocho horas desde que ha estado tan cerca de Yuuri. Desde que Yuuri decidió darle parte de su atención.

Lo lleva a la enfermería, se sienta a su lado y presta suma atención a lo que la doctora realiza. Sus ojos nunca se encuentran con los suyos. Cuando la doctora finalmente termina y los deja relativamente solos, Yuuri aún evade su mirada.

— Deberías volver —le dice, incapaz de continuar con el abrumador silencio. Con la dolorosa certeza de que pese a su ofrecimiento de llevarlo a la enfermería, Yuuri Katsuki desearía estar en cualquier lugar donde él no esté.

— No... —murmura Yuuri, la incomodidad se refleja en cada uno de sus gestos, su mirada aún sigue sin encontrar la suya.  
Y pese a que es la primera vez en meses desde que están lo suficientemente cerca para iniciar una conversación. La incomodidad que se arrastra como un velo sobre ellos, no está seguro de que sea una mejora. De hecho no lo es en absoluto.

— _Katsudon_... —dice, su tono carece de su habitual fuerza pese a estar usando uno de sus motes favoritos para dirigirse a él. Esta demasiado cansado como para fingir que su renuente presencia no se siente como navajas atravesando su pecho—. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Yuuri se estremece como si lo hubiese abofeteado. Sin embargo, toma una respiración profunda, cuadra los hombros, y finalmente reúne el valor suficiente para encontrarse con su mirada.  
— Lo siento... —pronuncia, la entonación es suave—. Siento no sentir lo mismo... p-pero... y-yo... te extraño.

¡Oh! Yuri lo mira, todo el valor parece haber abandonado su cuerpo. Sus mejillas son rojas cómo granas, y es tan dolorosamente hermoso bajo la luz artificial de las lámparas, que Yuri se encuentra sosteniendo su pecho. Convocada por sus pensamientos y anhelos, una picazón comienza a abrirse camino a través de su garganta.

_— No ahora —piensa Yurio con pánico—. __No frente a él._

Súplica, porque Yuuri podría —o no— ser consciente de la enfermedad que le dio sin querer, pero Yuri no está listo para ver su reacción; no se cree lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar su mirada ante las evidencias físicas de su afecto.

— Yurio...

El sonido de la tos se derrama de sus labios, y junto con él, también una flor. Es hermosa como siempre, mostrándose de forma extravagante y vivaz para que Yuuri la vea, así que, hace que Yurio se sienta particularmente cruel cuando la aplasta. Los pétalos se desprenden y se rompen bajo la presión de sus dedos.

Cuando su mirada vuelve a encontrarse con la de Yuuri, hay una expresión de dolor que estropea sus rasgos, como si mirar la flor deshojada y aplastada en su mano le doliera físicamente.

— Lo lamento —pronuncia otra vez. Su voz es temblorosa y Yurio no quiere seguir mirándolo porque identifica esa voz, es el tono roto que anuncia las lágrimas. Y él ya es lo suficientemente débil cuando se trata del _Katsudon _como para tratar con sus lágrimas, sobre todo, dadas las circunstancias actuales, ya que muy posiblemente su primera reacción instintiva sería tratar de secarlas, detenerlas, y posiblemente besarlas. Lo cual no iría bien para ninguno de los dos.

— No tienes porque, se desvanecerán con el tiempo —dice, haciendo eco de las palabras que todos aquellos le han estado repitiendo, no transmitiendo nada más que una excusa para alejarse de la pena que brilla en los ojos de Yuuri, enfocando su mirada en la destrozada flor, parte de las hojas han caído al suelo y Yuri siente la repentina necesidad de aplastarlos con el pie.

— Lamento ser el causante de esto —Yuuri sigue su mirada y repite. Yurio quiere volver a protestar pero un nuevo ataque de tos se desata y la mano de Yuuri se dispara sobre su espalda para comenzar a dibujar movimientos calmantes. Su aroma intoxicante llena sus pulmones una vez que la tos comienza a disminuir y Yuri simplemente desea sumergirse en el comfort que parece ofrecer, demasiado cansado de cargar con un amor que parece no variar sin importar el tiempo y el dolor. En su lugar, reajusta su postura y se aleja ligeramente, consciente de lo que provoca alimentar su anhelo.

— Ya te dije que...

— Lo sé pero... —murmura Yuuri, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior. La culpa lo abruma porque pese a no devolver sus sentimientos hay un anhelo por la compañía del joven ruso—. Realmente lamento mucho no sentir lo mismo, sobre todo porque, extraño pasar tiempo contigo. Y se que fui yo quien se alejó pero creí que sería más fácil para ti sobrellevarlo y superarlo. Pero yo... realmente, realmente, quiero volver a pasar tiempo contigo.

Yuri está perdido, sin saber en qué concentrarse primero. La felicidad y el temor llenan su pecho al mismo tiempo.

Yuuri no lo quiere de la manera en que él lo hace, pero a pesar de la evitación flagrante e hiriente con la que lo estuvo tratando, su amistad —aunque manchada debido a la confesión de Yurio—, es algo que desea recuperar.

—Y-yo también te extraño —dice al final. Dolorosamente consciente de que está a punto de quemarse como Ícaro intentando alcanzar el sol. De la manera en que siempre va cuando se trata de Katsuki Yuuri.  
Sus alas caen justo cuando sus hombros son rodeados por los brazos de Yuuri, porque el dolor de estar cerca de Yuuri sin que sus sentimientos sean aceptados, no se compara al dolor de no tener nada en absoluto. Así que, Yurio se traga el dolor y la desilusión y se aferra a la única cuerda que Yuuri le da.

**.**

**.**

Sus interacciones vuelven a ser lo que eran las primeras veces que ambos se vieron obligados a interactuar cuando los dos deseaban ser entrenados por Víctor y el amor era una imagen difusa que a los dos se les hacía difícil comprender.

— B-buenos días _Yurio_, llegaste temprano hoy —la voz de Yuuri es ligeramente tensa y su sonrisa temblorosa, sus ojos castaños apenas lo miran directamente.

Es insoportable la manera en que ahora parecen moverse. Las interacciones que con el tiempo se habían vuelto fluidas, incluso las acciones y los gestos más simples, se han estropeado bajo la presión que lo sentimientos de Yuri a puesto sobre ellos y lo odia. Sin embargo, Yuuri se está esforzando, intentando día a día recuperar un poco del terreno perdido y Yurio no será quién retroceda por un simple caso de corazón roto y amor no correspondido.

— Buenos días _Katsudon_ —dice y se las arregla para darle una sonrisa genuina. Se siente como una victoria cuando la postura de Yuuri se relaja y por un momento, realmente puede creer que lo lograra, que un día podrá verlo y no sentir que le revolotea el estómago y su corazón quiere salir de su pecho para posarse en sus manos.  
Sin embargo ese día no es hoy, sobre todo cuando la ya familiar tos se precipita por su garganta y el dolor familiar que anuncia una nueva flor le raspa la garganta.

— ¿E-estás bien? —Pregunta Yuuri. El asombro inicial de verlo escupir flores se ha desvanecido con el tiempo, sin embargo no evita que la culpa se refleje en su rostro.

Yurio asiente, sin confiar aún en pronunciar palabras. En su lugar mira la nueva flor que ha brotado, su belleza es casi ofensiva y Yurio está listo para aplastarla, aún inseguro de tener la evidencias de su amor a plena vista del causante, no solo por lo que significan para él sino por la culpa que cubre el rostro de Yuuri cuando fija sus ojos en ellas.  
Sin embargo, antes de que su puño se cierre, la mano de Yuuri lo detiene.

Se queda completamente quieto, y cuando mira al competidor japonés, sus ojos están fijos en sus manos.

— No_Yuri_ —su voz tiene un ligero tinte de súplica que Yurio no puede negar, sobre todo cuando ve sus manos unidas en una especie de cópula que parece proteger la evidencia de su amor.  
— ¿_Por qué? —_Pregunta. La esperanza comienza a asomar su fea cara, pero Yuri la aplasta sin piedad. Los ojos castaños de Yuuri reflejan su inseguridad y tal vez desconcierto.  
— Me gustaría conservarla —contesta. Su voz es suave y aunque no es la respuesta que Yurio desea, coloca la flor en su mano—. Es realmente hermosa.

Hay un sentimiento difícil de identificar en la manera en que Yuuri mira la flor. La sonrisa es suave y aunque el corazón de Yurio salta con renovada esperanza, se obliga a aplastarla, después de todo, las flores son un símbolo claro y contundente de que su amor nunca será correspondido.  
Y pese al simbolismo nada optimista de lo que las flores representan, por primera vez desde que la primera flor abandonó sus labios y se encontró aplastada y destruida bajo la presión de sus dedos, está se encuentra sobreviviendo bajo la protección de aquel que con su rechazo había provocado su nacimiento.

**.**

**.**

A veces Yurio se encontraba mirando al pasado, intentando descifrar el momento en que sus sentimientos habían cambiado.

Intentando saber cuándo y dónde fue que se decidió su destino. Cuando la actitud insegura, tímida y amable de Yuuri había dejado de exasperarlo y se había convertido en aquello que hacía latir su corazón con fuerza.  
Pensando ingenuamente que quizás si pudiera descifrar el momento exacto en que sus sentimientos habían cambiado, le sería más fácil deshacerse del amor, que pese al tiempo transcurrido, parecen no tener variación alguna. Día tras día, las flores surgen a través de su garganta tan dolorosamente hermosas como el primer día.

Y sin embargo, cuando la realización se abre paso, su amor no se apaga.  
La consciencia de ese día se presenta fresca y vívida. Puede ver a Yuuri brillando en la pista, esa primera vez que se enfrentaron como rivales, los movimientos sinuosos y la seguridad que había proyectado mientras se deslizaba a través de la pista como un ángel caído que invitaba al pecado.  
La incredulidad de ser vencido opacada por el latido de su corazón acelerado ante lo absolutamente deslumbrante que el _Katsudon_ había parecido. La realización de que, pese a haber perdido, su corazón se encontraba dolorido por una razón totalmente diferente y que en ese entonces le había sido difícil comprender del todo.  
Sí, Yuri puede tenerlo ahora claro, sin embargo, eso no hace diferencia alguna, no cuando la flor tan brillante y pristina sale expulsada de su garganta convocada por sus recuerdos y anhelos.

**.**

**.**

Los días avanzan y Yuri se acostumbra a su enfermedad hasta el punto que a veces se olvida que no es normal toser flores.

Se han vuelto una constante, y pese a lo trágico de su significado, Yurio no puede odiarlas, nunca lo ha hecho, pese a lo que su manera de tratar con ellas en un principio podría sugerir. Aplastarlas había sido un intento mal encaminado de catarsis y pretensión. Un intento de engañarse así mismo de fingir que realmente no importaba tanto el amor enraizado en su interior, que la evidencia en forma de flor no significaban nada y que entre más pronto se deshiciera de ellas, más rápido podría eliminar cualquier atisbo de sentimientos amorosos para el Katsudon.  
Pero ahora, después de la petición de Yuuri, se vuelve mucho más evidente.  
Cada flor es puesta desde ese día casi religiosamente sobre las manos suaves de Yuuri. Y aunque aún Yurio no entiende del todo su extraña petición, sin falta se encuentra colocando cada flor. La sonrisa suave con la que Yuuri las recibe le dan una especie de alivio y catarsis mucho más efectiva que su intento fútil de verlas destrozadas bajo la presión de sus manos. Le da una extraña sensación de felicidad colocar cada nueva flor en sus manos porque pese a ser una evidencia física de sus sentimientos no correspondidos, no son inútiles del todo si con cada flor entregada puede ver a Yuuri Katsuki sonreír así.

**.**

**.**

— Hay una nueva cafetería cerca de mi departamento —la voz de Yuuri es suave y tímida. Sus ojos castaños apenas miran los verdes de Yuri. La vista es tan entrañable que Yurio se sorprende por no estar tosiendo un montón de flores en ese momento—. ¿T-tal vez, podamos ir después de la práctica?

Su voz pierde fuerza al final, su mirada finalmente se encuentra de lleno con la de Yuri. Sus mejillas están enrojecidas y juguetea con sus dedos. Su cabello está ligeramente desaliñado, como si hubiera pasado sus manos una y otra vez, y solo hay tanto que Yuri puede soportar.  
Con una respiración profunda, coge a Yuuri por el frente de su chaqueta y antes de que todo el valor se evapore, lo besa.

El sonido de incredulidad que escapa de la garganta de Yuuri queda totalmente opacado por el latido frenético del corazón de Yurio que suena en sus oídos.  
El deseo que se encrespa en su vientre mientras finalmente, Yuuri mueve sus labios al compás de los suyos y enreda su mano en su cabello. La esperanza brota como las flores que se encuentra escupiendo día tras día, diciéndole que por fin la espera a valido la pena. Gime durante el beso y se aferra a la ilusión y la esperanza mientras la lengua de Yuuri, tentativamente se abre paso entre sus labios. Sin embargo, el tiempo que parecía haberse detenido recobra su ritmo cuando un aplauso resuena como un trueno rompiendo el cielo, en la silenciosa pista y Yuuri lo empuja con violencia casi enviándole al suelo.

La realización de lo que ha hecho se hunde cuando observa la manera en que Yuuri retrocede de él y evita su mirada, Mila quién era la que había aplaudido palidece y la culpa cubre su rasgos.

— Lo siento, Yuri —las palabras de Mila pierden significado mientras mira a Yuuri salir corriendo.  
Sus ojos verdes se llenan de lágrimas pero se niega a dejarlas caer.  
— No es tu culpa —contesta sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, tragándose el nudo en la garganta, porque es la verdad, si alguien ha manchado y arruinado por segunda vez su amistad con Yuuri es él.  
Así que, con pasos más moderados que los de Yuuri el también huye.

**.**

**.**

Durante ocho días se aleja de la pista temeroso de lo que encontrará en la mirada de Yuuri cuando lo vea. Ignora la llamadas de Yakov, de Lilia, de Mila, pero cuando su pantalla se ilumina y el nombre de Yuuri Katsuki es el que se vislumbra, finalmente lo apaga. No está listo para descubrir lo que su imprudencia a causado a su relación.

Así que, durante cinco días se aferra al consuelo que su abuelo le brinda pero cuando durante el sexto día finalmente se percata de que las toses y sus flores han desaparecido, las lágrimas finalmente corren a través de sus mejillas como ríos.  
Al principio lo descarta porque su condición suele menguar cuando se encuentra alejado del _Katsudon_, pero cuando las flores dejan de llegar, solo puede significar que finalmente su amor se consumió.  
Sin embargo, lejos de tener el alivio de saber que finalmente estaba superando su amor no correspondido, un hoyo aún más grande se le desata en el pecho. Sobre todo cuando al cerrar los ojos puede ver la mirada asustada de Yuuri antes de alejarse corriendo de él.  
Tal vez es eso, piensa, la manera tan flagrante en que su amor asusta a Yuuri lo que finalmente dio paso a que las raíces de su amor comenzarán a marchitarse.  
Yuri no lo sabe y no está seguro, sobre todo cuando aún pensar en él duele y siente el mismo anhelo de aquella vez que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado por primera vez. Sin embargo la desaparición de las flores lo desconcierta y lo confunde, porque la única otra opción es que Yuuri... es que Yuuri devuelve sus sentimientos, lo cual suena aún más tonto. Así que, Yuri niega con la cabeza y se burla de si mismo por la esperanza que aún guarda pese a lo obvio que Yuuri desprecia sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, es durante el octavo día mientras observa el crepúsculo pintar de tonos naranjas, rojizos y rosas el cielo, sentado a la mesa que su abuelo tiene en su jardín, cuando Yuuri aparece.

— H-hola _Yuri _—su voz es suave. Y su postura un intento fútil de parecer relajada mientras se acerca. El pánico de verlo ahí, en su refugio seguro, casi lo hacen saltar y querer esconderse en su habitación, sin embargo, Yurio también quiere decir un montón de cosas que al final se atascan en su garganta y no hace ni lo uno ni lo otro, y se queda mirando aún punto por encima del hombro de Yuuri sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —finalmente inquiere, el tono cansado carece de la acusación con la que pretendía que su voz saliese. La postura de Yuuri se desploma y por un segundo parece tan cansado como él.  
— No has ido a la pista —dice mientras se encoge de hombros—. Ni has contestado mis llamadas. La casi acusación no se pierde a Yurio mientras el Katsudon se acerca aún más y pronto se encuentra justo frente a él.  
Sus ojos castaños atraen a los suyos con demasiada facilidad, y el anhelo es tan fuerte que Yurio se pregunta brevemente si las flores volverán a hacer acto de presencia, después de todo, con el Katsudon frente a él, es aún más claro que la fuerza de sus sentimientos sigue sin variación alguna.

La intensidad con la que Yuuri lo mira lo hace sentir avergonzado de haber estado evitando la confrontación de lo que sus acciones habían causado.

— Y-yo... no creí que quisieras verme —admite, sus mejillas se sienten calientes y no puede ver a Yuuri a los ojos—. Y además, n-no creo que pueda soportar tu rechazo por tercera vez.

Confiesa y el suspiro que Yuuri suelta lo siente en cada uno de sus huesos, el miedo se encrespa en su vientre y cierra los ojos, listo para recibir el rechazo del que tanto estuvo huyendo.

En su lugar, sus mejillas son sostenidas y los cálidos labios de Yuuri se posan sobre los suyos. La exclamación de sorpresa se pierde cuando Yuuri se abre paso a través de sus labios con su lengua. El sabor dulce de su boca lo hace gemir y pese a que desea tanto perderse en las sensaciones que esos labios le profesan, el recuerdo de lo que sucedió ocho días antes opaca toda la esperanza. Así que con cierto pesar empuja a Yuuri en una reminiscencia irónica de su beso ocho días antes.

— N-no s-seas c-cruel... —su voz se quiebra y las lágrimas finalmente salen. Nunca hubiera pensado en Yuuri como este tipo de persona pero, el dolor en su pecho de ser jugado finalmente libera las emociones que estuvo reteniendo.

— ¡No, _Yuri! —_Exclama Yuuri con pánico, sin embargo, es la manera en que pronuncia su nombre lo finalmente hace que Yurio vuelva a mirarlo. Una expresión de dolor cubre su rostro y sus manos parecen querer alcanzarlo, sin embargo al final las aprieta en puños y cuando se percata que tiene la atención completa de Yura, finalmente habl_a__—._ Y-yo... no estoy jugando contigo. Simplemente... no sabía... ugh... esto es tan difícil Yuri... yo... ta-también te a-amo.

Suelta finalmente, sus mejillas están ruborizadas y si respiración es pesada, sin embargo, su mirada no vacila.

— Pe-pero tú me rechazaste —recuerda Yurio con incredulidad—. Incluso cuando yo te bese, me empujaste.

Lo último sale en un murmullo avergonzado y dolorido. Las mejillas parecen volverse aún más rojas.

— N-no es lo que crees Yuri —la vergüenza colorea su tono y sus manos han comenzado a retorcerse—. Mila-san me sorprendió y... eres tan joven Yuri que no quería causarte problemas. Y... Además, después de que me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, intenté buscarte pero te habías ido. Luego no volviste ha aparecer en la pista y creí que sería lo mejor, Yuri, merece algo mejor, me dije. Sin embargo, simplemente el solo pensar que eso sucediera, que Yuri le diera sus sentimientos a otra persona, hacia que todo se sintiera tan equivocado y yo me sintiera tan... enojado y frustrado. Fue cuando finalmente me di cuenta que yo... yo también te amo, Yuri. Así que, sal conmigo por favor.

Yuri parpadea confundido. La realización de lo que había pasado ocho días antes y la confesión repentina se hunden lentamente. Su corazón se acelera y la esperanza brota tan fuerte como las raíces del amor que aún llena su corazón.  
Sin embargo, ante su prolongado silencio, Yuuri se remueve incómodamente, haciendo que una mirada de resignada tristeza se pose sobre sus características. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y desde que Yuri confesará sus sentimientos por primera vez, había una casi certeza que le decía que el joven ruso pronto se daría cuenta que podía hacerlo mejor. Porque, ¿qué podría ofrecerle?

— Eres un idiota _Katsudon —_finalmente rompe el silencio Yuri. Leyendo a Yuuri como un libro, viendo en su postura y mirada cada inseguridad. Se pone de pie y sin vacilar su mano se posa sobre su mejilla, un nudo se forma en su garganta cuando Yuuri se entrega a la caricia—. Sin embargo, te amo. Así que, saldré contigo _Yuuri._

Su respuesta saca un suspiro tembloroso de Yuuri momentos antes de que lo bese. Finalmente después de seis meses con tres días y doce horas, sus sentimientos son correspondidos.

**.**

**.**

Yuri mira la flor cubierta por resina. La primera flor que colocara sobre las manos de Yuuri.

Nunca había pensado en lo que aquellas flores significaban más allá de la prueba física de su amor no correspondido, pero ahora, dado el giro de los acontecimientos, Yuri fotografía la flor y busca en internet.

**Anémona**: Esta flor indica una esperanza declinante y un sentimiento de haber sido abandonado. Por el lado positivo simboliza "Me gustaría estar contigo". Representa la espectativa, la consideración y la honestidad.

El significado se repite mientras observa la manera en que Yuuri a conservado la flor. La emoción se construye y las lágrimas y la risa florece al mismo tiempo, porque al final pese al simbolismo de lo que escupir flores significa, la flor en si misma tenía su propio significado. Porque ahora es evidente que los sentimientos de Yuuri siempre habían estado ahí, simplemente no habían sido reconocidos, así que cuando finalmente la claridad se abrió paso en el japonés, las flores dejaron de brotar del pecho de Yuri porque su amor estaba listo para avanzar.

Yuuri se siente desconcertado cuando entra a su pequeña sala de estar y mira a su novio —su corazón aún se acelera ante ese pensamiento—, quién sentado en el sofá se aferra a la flor que en un impulso, había mandado a conservar en resina. Traga inseguro cuando mira las lágrimas.  
— ¿Yuri...? —Llama, su voz es insegura mientras se acerca, si hay algo que detesta es ver llorar a Yuri después de todo lo sucedido. El joven rubio se sobresalta, luego deja la pequeña flor sobre la mesa de centro y salta para envolver a Yuuri en un apretado abrazo.

— Te amo —le dice y como cada vez que se lo dice el corazón de Yuuri se acelera.

— Yo también te amo —pronuncia. Y mientras sus labios se encuentran en un beso profundo, la primavera resplandece.  
**.**  
**.**

**Fin**


End file.
